


The Springbrooks Poltergeist

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bachelor Auction, College Student Stiles, Death Threats, Fluff, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Poltergeists, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A ghostly figure begins to terrorize the community center's new play. The detectives take the case after the seemingly harmless distractions go too far.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic in line. Starting with this fic, I'll be bringing in characters from other fandoms. But Derek and Stiles will always be the main detectives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives become intrigued by the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. RR will be updated next.

**_lounge on the 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Prospect Heights, Northwestern Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles talked with their fellow detectives about the upcoming play.

"The cast is completely freaked out." Stiles was saying.

"We had to escort the cast out." Derek nodded.

"What about the play?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It's too late to cancel or delay it." Derek replied.

"I guess the show must go on?" Stiles pondered. The whole event seemed weird to begin with.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch as the children slept.

"I could do with a massage right now." Steve was saying.

"A spa day just seems really nice." Bucky replied.

"How about we make reservations one day?" Steve responded.

"That would be nice." Bucky smiled. The couple kissed.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community center theatre;_ **

Elsewhere, the poltergeist was hiding in the theatre. They watched from the stage balcony as rehearsal went on. A plot was formulating in their head.

"I can drive them all out." they silently vowed.


	2. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a place to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. By the way, today is the last day of updates. Starting tmw, I'll be out of town, and won't return until Dec 1st. I won't be able to update until either Dec 1-2rd.

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for breakfast. Breakfast was full an English meal; complete with eggs sunny side up, hashed browns, bacon or sausage, fruit, and muffins. There were milk, orange juice, and tea to drink. The room was silent except for the happy people eating away. Rose grinned,

"I did so good cooking, no one is even talking." she declared.

* * *

After breakfast, Ryan and the kids went downstairs to catch their respective buses. The kids were happy and bouncing as they told their older friend about their coming day. They were excited about the upcoming Thanksgiving play. Ryan listened to them all with equal attention.

After the kids got on their own buses, Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, and Heather took the bus to Kingsborough Community College. They found their morning class after getting coffee in the student dining commons. They sat down for either a two hour lecture or a three hour lab.

Meanwhile, Derek walked down to the community center with Aurora in tow. He signed himself in and got his name tag then went to drop Aurora off at daycare.

"Be good today, Aurora," he smiled. She cooed and petted his beard.

* * *

A hour later, Sam and Steve held group therapy with the vets. Camden, Hunter, and Maedhros were amongst the group. They drew a self portrait of themselves in their happiest moment. They were all focused on their artwork.'

"Make sure to clean the brushes." Steve cautioned.

* * *

**_Stark Industries Headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky, Jane, Darcy, Danielle, and Pepper held a meeting. They finished planning the bachelor auction.

"I'm exhausted. Can we call a break?" Darcy asked.

"Let's get through it. We're almost done." Bucky replied.

"Okay, we can finish this and then relax." Pepper decided.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How was class?" Derek asked.

"It was fine. A bit boring through." Stiles admitted.

"Sign up for challenging classes next semester." Derek suggested.

"I'm already looking into it." Stiles replied. The couple kissed and smiled.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bathroom visit changes people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. This is the last update until Dec. I'll be out of town until Dec 1st, I'm taking this as an opportunity to get a break before I get burned out. I'll be working on notes for future fics in the meantime.

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn;_ **

The varsity and junior varsity teams had lacrosse practice. After drills, lacrosse practice focused on blocking. Their blocks were getting progressively better. After practice came to an end, Dylan congratulated them.

"Good job. Hit the showers." Dylan smiled.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Helen and the others resumed their usual routine at the detective agency. They worked on ongoing cases.

"Does any one need any help? I'm done electronically sorting things." Skye asked the others.

"Can you help me with this email? I am closing the case and contacting the client." Trip wanted to know.

"No problem. Be right over," Skye reassured. They got to work, closing the case.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bronwen brought in Sandy to meet the staff of A Taste of Home. The employees cooed at the precious baby boy.

"Sorry about the disruption. I need to find this one a daycare center for when I come back full time." Bronwen announced.

"It's fine. He is too precious to leave at home." Mika smiled. They showered him with affection and attention, so Bronwen could settle down in her office.

* * *

**_theatre, 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

Rehearsals resumed. The crew finished painting and sealing the scenery while the cast practiced. Soon, both cast and crew members left to take a rest, use the restroom or get something to drink.

When they started the water to wash their hands, a crimson sludge came out. They were horrified and screamed. Ectoplasm oozed from the stalls.

"What is happening?!" they exclaimed.

"Don't ask questions; just run!" came the reply. They rushed out into the halls and through the building.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky wrapped his body around Steve.

"Bucky, I'm fine. The ambulance checked me out already." Steve was saying.

"Let me worry over you," Bucky chastised.

"It wasn't me and it probably wasn't even real blood." Steve tried.

"Let me worry, alright!" Bucky wasn't amused. Steve patted his hand and kissed his lips in order to reassure his love.


	4. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and crew begin to feel the frustration of delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 at last. Sorry for the delay, but it took me awhile to get back in the swing of things. The last 2 days, I've been looking for this fanfic. I forgot the title and summary so it is like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
> Anyway, RR will be updated next, I'll be focusing on finishing that fic and starting the next Christmas Stucky fic before I switch back to this one.

Camden, Zack, and Isaac hung out. They went to Panera Bread for lunch. The boys laughed and smiled as they joked around. Then their food arrived, and they settled down to eat their sandwiches and soups.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community College, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Boyd, Erica, and their fellow classmates attended classes. The classes ran long that day. They met the newcomers; Courtney and her friends, Ginger and Miranda.

The trio of women had a variety of hair colors. One was blonde, another brunette, and another had fiery locks. They looked a bit nervous.

"Class, please welcome our transfer students. Please take a seat." the instructor said.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a music festival. The couples danced under the lights and against the music. They twirled and laughed the night away.

The festival wound down and so did they. It was the perfect night to remember.

* * *

**_theatre, 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Rehearsal began once again after the disturbing find. They were still scared. Eventually, they relaxed a bit after getting deep into it.

The poltergeist watched from the shadows. They stood and scowled into annoyance. Drat, they wasn't scared! So they decided to go with phase 2 and dropped a stink bomb below. The stink bomb broke open.

"It smells like roadkill!" a cast member exclaimed. They rushed out, flinging windows and doors open on the way out. The director was furious.

"That is it! I am sick of this!" they shouted.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They rolled on their bed nude, kissing passionately. Moments later, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger blonde. Thrusting in hard, Bucky started a quick pace. The pace shook Steve and he groaned. All too soon, they reached their climaxes. They came hard and shook the bed.

As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve kissed and nuzzled each other.


	5. Poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Noshiko finally goes to the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Pym Tech and Stark Industries employees had a meeting. They were working through the schedule carefully. They talked for a brief moment.

"How are we balancing dinner and auction?" Hope wanted to know.

"It gives thirty minutes in between." Pepper replied.

"We can do it during dessert." Darcy offered.

"Perfect!" Hope beamed.

"Now, onto the menu." Pepper declared.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork when Noshiko and Steve arrived. Noshiko was on the board of directors for the community center and had brought Steve with her to help explain the situation. The pair were massively unhappy with what was happening.

"Can you please help us?" Noshiko requested.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Derek replied.

"A poltergeist is harming the set." Steve began. Both he and Noshiko went on to explain all of their problems.

"We'll look in it." Stiles promised.

"Thank you so much." Noshiko smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter and Chris went out to lunch. They went to California Pizza Kitchen. They shared a five cheese and tomatoes pizza. They ordered regular cokes. As they ate, they joked around and laughed at dad jokes. After finishing their lunch, they shared a kiss.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve held an art therapy session for Ryan, Isaac, Hikaru, Credence, and Blake.The teens took their seats. They were in a variety of mood from sad to angry.

Blake was grumpy, having had a bad day. Ryan looked at her friend and sighed. She was silently thankful that she'd been rescued just in the nick of time.

"Draw a picture concerning a matter of your mood." Steve instructed. They got to work sketching a painting.

"Thank you. Brushes down." Steve smiled at the teens. He noticed a variation of emotion. He would have to bring it up with Elizabeth.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms when they entered the master bedroom. 

"How was work?" Steve asked his husband.

"We had our gala meeting. We're ready as can be." Bucky replied.

"Great! You can give me all of the details so I can find a proper suit." Steve beamed. Bucky chuckled but kissed him softly.


	6. Smoked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Ryan met up with her friends. They sat down to discuss their new jobs. Everyone had taken part of the job program. They all had part time jobs with a variety of places including the detective agency, Heven, and A Taste of Home.

"How do you like your job?" Moegi asked the others.

"We haven't worked a case just yet." Konohamaru answered for both himself and Hanabi.

"I am going through training for party hosting." Alicia answered.

"I am on busboy duty." Inari threw in.

"Arranging the flowers is surprisingly easy when you get the hang of the flower language." Cheyenne commented.

"I sound check at the jazz club; Birdland. Thingol said that may change soon though." Ryan replied, referring to the job she had gotten in Fort Greene.

"They have me sorting and shelving the books at the library." Udon smiled.

"I help with the animals in the vet clinic." Moegi finished.

"I wish you all the best in your work." Ryan nodded.

"Good luck!" they smiled to each other.

* * *

**_theatre, 1st floor of the Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Masumi, Jimmy, Derek, Stiles, Skye, and Hanabi started investigating at the theatre. They found a container of viscous deep crimson liquid. They were completely disgusted and gagged. Caught up in their sheer disgust and horror, they were unaware that they were being watched.

The poltergeist growled their anger at the current development. Deciding to show their fury and get rid of those pests. They got out a smoke bomb. The smoke bomb was thrown. All the hell broke loose when smoke filled the theatre.

"Fire!" Skye yelled. They panicked and rushed out. The smoke billowed out of the windows.

* * *

Since the morning had proved to be a complete bust, the detectives went their separate ways. Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Corey, Mason, Kaito, and Jimmy went out for a lunch date. They went to a bar and grill.

They ordered a chorizo platter with rice pilaf and water. The couples enjoyed the food and had fun. Their work went to the back of their minds as they ate.

* * *

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They played Go-Fish. They laughed and talked as they played several rounds and had fun.

Elsewhere, the poltergeist was furious. They weren't done having their fun. Not by a long shot!

'I have to get rid of them!' they thought. They sat down and began to scheme for an answer.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned in their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve. The brunette ducked his head to kiss his husband's shoulder and smiled.


	7. Auction Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 7 will be posted tmw. As of now, I'm focusing on finishing TSP. When the prologue for the next fic is posted, I'll switch back to Winter Nutcracker.

A few days had passed since the near scare. The pranks persisted and the detectives were now targets. It was becoming quite annoying.

* * *

**_SI and Pym Tech Charity Gala, event venue;  
_ **

The detectives arrived at the event venue. After they showed their invites to the security guard, they were let in. The ballroom was decked to the nines with so many gold and silver decorations. Tables with chairs had been arranged around the room. There was a makeshift stage set up.

The guests talked as they mingled. The wait staff were dressed in black and white as they served champagne. There was a bar serving fruit punch and other non alcoholic drinks.

They met Bucky and Steve at their assigned table. Opal and her husband were there also. The group talked and chatted as they waited for dinner to be served.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah Stilinski, Alan Deaton, Deucalion Steed, and Bobby Finstock arrived. They were shown to a room where their fellow bachelors awaited.

There were about six dozen men milling around. Some were seated, others were getting ready. Sam, Camden, Bruce, Trip, Parrish, and Loki talked. Matt Murdock, Froggy Nelson, Ben Ulrich, and Blake Tower were getting ready.

The men finished getting ready and sat down to talk with their fellow bachelors. The men were nervous and reluctant. They soon started a conservation, and discovered that some actually had volunteered for the auction. The rest had been signed up by their friends, families, and co-workers.

"Our secretary Karen signed us up." Froggy explained.

"Jane signed me up." Loki moped.

"Blame Isaac and Stiles for me being here." Camden replied.

"Tony signed me up." Bruce informed the others. Deaton turned to Noah with a request.

"Never let Stiles volunteer us again." he stated.

"Agreed!" Camden, Finstock, and Deucalion chorused. Noah sighed and nodded.

* * *

When the staff began serving the appetizers, minestrone soup and caesar salad, Hope walked onto the stage with a microphone in her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our bachelors!" she announced, as she began the Auction. Then she began calling their names, one by one. The bachelors walked onto the stage as they were called. The Auction began with a bid of $500.

Single ladies such as Grace Barnes, Elektra, Sif, Jasmine and Candice Blackhart, Skye, Christine Palmer, Claire Temple, Maya, and Kara stood up and bid on men. Some were there to rescue their friends, while others wanted to make sure that they got decent dates.

They were so excited. The age group ranged from their 20s to their 80s. The rich elderly widows were there to play matchmaker for their younger single relatives.

The Auction was a success. They bid and bid and didn't stop.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_**

The kids were at the Hales for the night, so Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They rushed into their bedroom and locked the door behind them. The couple kissed passionately, before stripping down to their bare skin.

When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed. They kissed again before Bucky grabbed the lube. The brunette slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing the blond to moan.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He lined himself up and grabbed Steve's thighs and parted them. He thrust inside, until he was all the way in to the hilt. When Bucky was all the way in, he pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. He started a slow, easy pace, taking his time with Steve. They had all night after all.

After about a hour, they were close to their climaxes. So Bucky reached down and wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve's inner muscles clench down on him. Bucky thrust a bit more before he fell over the edge, coming deep inside of Steve.

As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky covered his husband's face with kisses. Steve chuckled and accepted the kisses. Bucky stopped kissing Steve long enough to say,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve smiled, before they resumed kissing.


	8. Narrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives race for evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw. Sorry about the delay but it snowed and we lost power so I was unable to work on ch 8 like planned.

A week had passed since the Auction. The pranks increased and took a turn for the bizarre. One day the detectives walked in the theatre and saw something odd.

 **'BEWARE!'** had been scratched in a mirror and glowed in the dark. They screamed in surprise. Isaac nearly wet his pants, when he recovered and headed to the bathroom. He found a shocking surprise instead. He screamed yet again, causing the others to rush to him.

"What happened?!" Derek growled. Isaac pointed to a corner in reply. They looked and found green slime.

"Okay, we need to check the women's bathroom just in case!" Skye announced.

"And report it to Noshiko in case. While young boys might enjoy finding slime, the others definitely won't." Stiles added. They had to agree. So they split up and went to check in and report.

**_Dixieland, Downtown Brooklyn;_ **

Ryan was going through her usual routine when she spotted a familiar face. The person looked up and saw her. Minutes later, they met up at a booth.

"How's it going?" Ryan asked Kaito.

"I got a gig here!" Kaito announced happily, referring to his job as a magician.

"That's awesome!" Ryan beamed. They talked more about their day.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives compiled a list. They met to discuss their findings.

"We have three major suspects." Masumi was saying.

"Yeah, Joey Hill, Mia Waters, and Isabel Armstrong." Jimmy noticed.

"Why are they a priority?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"They don't have alibis." Skye answered.

"We are running out of time. It is almost opening night." Stiles warned.

"I know. We need to be bold." Derek sighed.

* * *

**_California;_ **

Malia and Kira went out on a date. They went to a grilling spot. They grilled the chicken and pork and poured juice. They fed each other and smiled. Malia and Kira kissed and fed each other some more.

* * *

Elsewhere, the poltergeist was fuming. They slammed their hand down on the table. They had to get rid of those dratted detectives! But how? Nothing was working!

'This might take a drastic touch.' they pondered as they tried to think of an idea that would work...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed under the covers. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as they kissed.


	9. Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poltergeist takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-11 will be posted next. Like I said, I want to have TSP done by Monday if possible, so I can get started on Smells Like Teen Spirit.

**_theatre, 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The poltergeist scowled darkly. They were beyond annoyed that the play hasn't been cancelled. Plus those pesky detectives refused to get the hint and quit their investigation! It was looking like they might have to go with the final solution. However, they needed to explore all options first before they tried that out...

While the poltergeist was deciding their next move, Noshiko watched the cast practice. Rehearsal was going well. The cast had their lines memorized, and the scenery was finally done and being in the progress of being set up.

All of sudden, an icy fog slowly drifted through the theatre. The cast began to panic but someone turned the AC up. When the fog had dissolved completely, a strange message formed on the nearest mirror.

 **'Next time, I will make someone bleed. No more stage blood.'** the message read. There were screams and fury.

"Enough is enough! Find this bastard!" the director exclaimed.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation, only to receive another threat. The letter read;

'Back off or else!!' They returned to the theatre only to be hit with balloons. Alas, the balloons weren't normal balloons, instead of helium, they were filled with blood. Cries of horror and disgust went up.

"That's it! The poltergeist went too far!" Masumi declared. Nodding their empathetic agreement, the detectives took their leave. They'd be back later. First they needed to get the blood off themselves and go home to get a change of clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to lunch. They visited Panera Bread. They ordered steak cheddar panini and a turkey sandwich respectively. Bucky opted for a New England clam chowder while Steve had chicken noodle soup. They both had bread with their soup. They got regular cokes and candy cookies.

They enjoyed the relaxing lunch date. The couple felt like new lovers again.

* * *

**_Chinatown, Manhattan;_ **

Masumi, Stiles, Erica, and the other detectives hung out. They toured Chinatown, and visited the many streets. Mott and Grand streets had vendors selling square watermelons, eels, and many kinds of unusual food. 

On Canal Street, there were jewelry and gift shops. There were many kinds of restaurants that had dim sum, tacos, ramen, and many more. There was even a bakery with sweets.

They had fun touring the art galleries there, trying new food, and shopped around. Finally, they stopped by a karaoke bar.

"Come on! There's some songs, I want to try out!" Masumi cheered, leading the way.

"Yes! I'm in the mood for a duet!" Erica agreed as she dragged Boyd inside. Everyone else followed them inside.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled and smiled.

"This case is bizarre," Derek sighed.

"Who has so much hatred to threaten someone over a production?" Stiles pondered.

"Someone very jealous." Derek replied.

"They are becoming manic. We need to stop them." Stiles declared. Then the couple dropped the subject and relaxed a bit.


	10. Last Ditch Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives need to act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-11 will be posted next.

A week had passed since the threats. More messages appeared, getting more creepy and menacing. It put a damper on the mood.

One day, the detectives had a meeting. They radiated seriousness. They were all business.

"We have our man, but we don't know what to do." Hanabi was saying.

"We need proof to convict." Jimmy pointed out.

"We should set up a trap." Skye suggested.

"It's the only way." Stiles sighed.

"Let's get back to work." Derek said.

* * *

Two hours later, Boyd and Erica went out to a diner for their date. They ordered salisbury steak lunches and sundaes for dessert. They laughed and talked as they ate. As the bill arrived, Boyd and Erica kissed.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica took their new friends, Ryan, Boyd's younger siblings, and the Rogers-Barnes kids out to the American Museum of Natural History. The outing was to give their parents a much needed break.

The kids had fun roaming from exhibit to exhibit. There were mummies, all kinds of animals from marine to mammals. There were gemstones and minerals, dinosaurs and special exhibits. There was even a planetarium complete with a solar system and a Theodore Roosevelt Memorial.

The group had lunch at the museum, and went out to Kent Ale House for dinner. Kent Ale House was a tavern pub with flat screen TVs and board games for kids.

The group had to wait twenty minutes before being seated. The adults ordered the group specials. They got regular coke, root beer, sprite. The younger kids were given either juice or milk. They got chicken wings, spinach and antichoke dip with pita chips, house fries, and veggie spring rolls. Aurora was given homemade baby food; consisting of applesauce, sweet potatoes, and squash.

They had a great time. The kids wanted seconds.

"Save room for dessert, we're going out to Cold Stone Creamery after this." Stiles cautioned.

"Yay!" the kids cheered. While waiting for Derek and Boyd to calculate the bill, the kids played board games. Eventually, the bill was paid, and they watched the kids play a bit longer.

* * *

While the kids were out, Bucky and Steve enjoyed their alone time. They ate lunch in the living room while watching Princess Bride.

Lunch consisted of finger foods such as philadelphia and maki sushi, chocolate covered strawberries, crackers with cheese, and mozzarella sticks. They had wine to drink with their lunch.

After they finished eating, they washed up before heading to their bedroom. Bucky locked the door behind them, then kissed Steve passionately. They stripped all the while kissing.

When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on their bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve while covering his face into kisses.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He grabbed Steve's hips before pushing in. He thrust hard, starting a quick pace. All too soon, their orgasms hit them.

Steve trembled and came, Bucky followed. He spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky smiled and kissed each other all over.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at the penthouse, Derek, Stiles, Jimmy, and Masumi met up with Skye and Trip. They staked out the theatre. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. A hour later, their efforts bore fruit when footsteps could be heard.

The poltergeist walked into the theatre and headed for the dressing room. They went to the nearest wardrobe and unlocked it. They took out a box and was about to open it when someone grabbed them.

"Got you!" Derek declared.


	11. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catches their culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_dressing room, 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center theatre;_ **

The detectives surrounded the poltergeist. The culprit looked at them and tried to play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joey Hill claimed.

"Cut the bullshit." Stiles replied.

"We caught you red handed." Skye pointed out. Masumi took the box from Joey and opened it. She looked in and her eyes widened.

Guys, things just got urgent." she warned.

* * *

Joey held out for a hour or two before the tension got to be too much.

"Fine, you got me. What do you want to know?" he sulked.

"For starters, an explanation of why would be nice." Jimmy replied.

"I was bored. I wanted the excitement of starting a scandal!" Joey confessed.

"A stunt? Threatening to murder someone is a stunt?!" Stiles was incensed.

"Now, you'll face the consequences." Trip said, as he took Joey by the arm.

* * *

The detectives had just converged on Joey when he lashed out. Joey snatched the box back.

"Time for my final plan." he smirked, taking out a match and lit it up.

"Now, for my final act, I will become a legend." he taunted.

"Not a chance!" Skye exclaimed.

* * *

Outside, police sirens filled the streets. Minutes later, the police stormed the theatre just as Derek disarmed Joey. Derek blew out the match causing Joey to squawk indignantly. Before Joey had the chance to recover his wits, he was cuffed.

"You tricked me!" he shouted. He started cursing them out while struggling fiercely. The police had to drag the furious teenager out.

"No, you tricked yourself." Masumi corrected.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, the penthouse, Sprinbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone in their bedroom. They cuddled.

"It's finally over." Derek was saying.

"Yeah, the whole thing was so bizarre. And I'd hoped that the Matt fiasco and the hoax in Dublin was the last of our weird cases." Stiles grumbled.

"With our luck, it could go either way." Derek replied.

"Well, at least we know that we can handle anything life chooses to throw our way." Stiles sighed. Derek nodded before he kissed Stiles' cheek and pulled him close.


	12. No Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are swarmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 12 should be posted tmw. Hopefully I can switch back to TWN soon.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives exited the community center only to be swarmed by media outlets. Cameras flashed as microphones were shoved in their faces.

"Okay, wow!" Skye commented as questions were rapidly fired at them.

"Daily Bulge. How did you manage to catch the prankster?!"

"The New York Times. Have you found out the prankster's motives?"

"Wall Street Journal. Will you be pressing charges?"

"Vanity Fair. Will the show go on?"

"Brooklyn Eagle. Is it true that the prankster wanted to burn the center down?"

"No comment." Jimmy declared.

"Please move." Isaac requested.

* * *

**_theatre, 1st floor of the Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The cast and crew met with Noshiko. They were excited and anxious.

"It is all over. The show can go on as planned." Noshiko announced. The group was so happy. They stood up and exchanged hugs.

"Awesome!" a cast member shouted.

"Now, we can work on other things." the director declared.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Corey, Mason, Brett, Liam, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a murder mystery dinner. The title was 'Dead 2 Rights.'

There was chips and slam dunk dip for the appetizers. The main course consisted of asparagus risotto, salamon, pesto pasta salad, and Yorkshire pudding. Dessert was Death by Chocolate III. They had either water, regular coke, or sprite to drink.

The couples had a great time. The night was perfect.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hales and Townsend families plus Chris and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of salmon burgers, house salad, and rolls. Dessert was pumpkin chocolate chip cookies and apple cobbler.

They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal. The family dinner was warm and relaxing.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom.

"I'm glad that it's finally over." Steve was saying.

"The show can go on." Bucky nodded.

"Exactly." Steve smiled. Then they kissed.


	13. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening night finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

Two weeks later, life was back to normal. Opening night was upon them. Springbrooks residents prepared for opening night. The dress rehearsal went off without a hitch. The cast was so excited to share their story. They were ready to get to work.

* * *

**_theatre, 1st floor of the Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Opening night arrived with a bang literally. The cast and crew were running around like headless chickens.

"Stop and rest. Eat something." the director urged. The cast members were dragged to the lounge by their friends. By the time they'd returned, it was time for the curtain to rise.

"We're ready to start." they said.

* * *

The curtain went up. The audience watched enraptured as the story; East of the Sun, West of the Moon played out before them.

A peasant met a mysterious white bear and made a fateful deal. His youngest daughter was sent off to wed said bear. She lived with him and eventually discovered the bear's true identity. Alas, her discovered soon resulted into the girl taking a long and perilous journey across the earth.

The audience booed at the troll princess's trickery. They cheered when the youngest daughter and her prince outwitted the troll princess and her mother. The prisoners were freed and the castle ransacked of all valuables.

When the play ended, the cast got a standing ovation. They were so proud and happy.

* * *

**_cast party, lounge, Springbrooks Community center;_ **

The party for both cast and crew members took place in the lounge. A room had been opened up and the partition taken down. Fruit punch, cookies, and cake were served.

All of sudden, Noshiko called for everyone's attention by standing on a makeshift stage.

"I'd like to thank a group of people. If it wasn't for your efforts, there wouldn't be a play. And we wouldn't be here tonight. Detectives, thank you for helping." Noshiko announced. Stiles was speechless, his fellow detectives were just as shocked. Applause was heard as the detectives accepted season passes.

"Now have fun!" Noshiko smiled. So they drank and danced and ate the night away.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled all the while talking.

"That was nice of them." Stiles was saying.

"We can save them for our future dates." Derek nodded. The couple smiled as they kissed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens and adults spends time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Smells Like Teen Spirit will be posted next. Then tmw, I'm switching over to The Winter Nutcracker.

**_dining room of Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Isaac, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for brunch. Brunch consisted of egg casserole, cinnamon buns, a fruit platter, bagels with cream cheese spread and smoked salmon, and pancakes. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink. Dessert consisted of triple stack doughnut cake, blueberry muffins, chocolate scones, and coffee cake.

The family took their seats and filled their plates before digging in. They talked about the play being a success and ate their meal.

"Okay, guys. Time to go wash your dish and get moving." Rose smiled.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They played Mario Kart. The family had a ton of fun. At the end of the final round, Bucky and Steve rounded up their children to give kisses and hugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Corey, Mason, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a soccer game. They enjoyed the game and cheered for their team. It was a nice way to spend the day.

* * *

**_Peter and Chris's bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter, Chris, Malia, and Allison skyped each other. The family was so happy to see each other. They spent hours chatting and catching up. 

"It's great to see you girls again." Chris smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

When the kids were out, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. They rolled on their bed naked all the while kissing. 

When they came up for air, Bucky reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. Steve moaned as Bucky fingered him.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He parted Steve's thighs and pushed in, starting a slow pace. They went at it for a hour. Eventually, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking.

Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs with a scream. Bucky cursed as he spilled his own seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, they smiled and kissed once more. They loved each other so much. Everything had worked out once again.


End file.
